


Gōsutoai

by DeadGirlRisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Depression, Edo Tensei, Experimentation, Friendship, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kinda, Kinda canonish but not really, Mystery, Nanowrimo work, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlRisen
Summary: Naruto meets a strange snake-like man, later that night he encounters a deranged drunk man who stabs him in his eyes. The snake-like man rescues him before the deranged drunk can finish the job, he even offers to try and help give Naruto his eyes back. He does, but Naruto can no longer see colors. A month or so afterwards he starts seeing shimmers that soon develop into people. He even has his own personal stalker-shimmer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm more likely to give regular updates on fanfiction.net.

“Get back here you damn brat!” A guy shouted from behind a laughing golden haired boy.

 

“Catch me if you can!” The boy shouted as he continued running from the angry chunin who was a fluorescent pink with rainbow glitter covering him. 

 

The young boy who had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face looked around before he grinned as he slid underneath a woman's legs causing her to shriek. Then the young whiskered boy, who’s name was Naruto, turned a corner and using the few precious seconds he had fell to the ground and rolled underneath the dumpster. The chunin turned into the ally and ran straight past Naruto’s hiding spot.

 

As the blonde haired boy escaped his hiding spot snickering he heard someone growling behind him. Without turning to see who it was he booked it. The boy continued running and dodging, though every time he thought he had lost his pursuer they had found him again. 

 

The blonde haired boy started making his way to the place he had just recently found this past week or so, it had lots of rooms and stuff so he should be able to find somewhere to hide until the pursuers gave up. 

 

Naruto pushed himself to go faster as he heard the multiple shouts behind him, he may have used a few premade traps as distractions and made even more people chase him. 

 

Whoops.

 

He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and purst into the hokage monument, which was primarily an evacuation point for civilians in case of and attack on the village, but it also had a ton of rooms in which had lots of cool stuff. Making his way through the mess of corridors he picked a room at random and opened the door and closed it as quietly as he could.

 

Raising a hand up he wiped off the sweat on his brow. His breaths were labored as he finally looked up to see what room he found himself in. Distantaly his ears picked up the sound of shouting, which unfortunately was getting louder.

 

His eyes widened as he saw someone in the same room as him. The man had long black hair, and skin as white as the snow, then there were his eyes yellow and cat-like, or snake like. The man was putting something in his pocket. 

 

Glancing quickly to the object next to the man he saw that they were coffins. “This way! I can sense the brats chakra!” A voice shouted sounding distressingly close to where Naruto was hiding. Deciding that since the pale man wasn’t doing anything at the moment to ignore him he looked for a spot to hide.

 

The pale man’s eyes narrowed at him before one of the corners of the man's lip twitched up. Before Naruto knew what was happening his mouth was covered and he found himself being melted into the wall right as the door slammed open. The young boy could feel himself being moved through the ground though the man didn’t release him. Finally they went above ground and the pale man removed his hand.

 

Coughing he blinked as he realized that the strange pale man had saved him from the mob. Next time Naruto would have to figure out how to avoid a sensor ninja.

 

Naruto beamed at the strange man though, “Thanks!” He said happily.

 

The strange man just eyed him for a moment before he spoke, “Kukuku, don’t mention me to anyone, and we’ll call it even.” his voice had a bit of a hissing quality to it. Making Naruto think of snake’s and with the strange man's snake like eyes he definitely seemed like a snake.

 

Naruto nodded and looked around trying to find something he recognized so he could make his way back home. After all the sun was starting to go down. Not recognizing where he was at or where to go to get back home the young blonde shrugged and trotted off after the strange snake man. “What’s your name mistah? I’m Naruto.”

 

The yellow eyes flickered over to him and twitched up into a small amused smirk, “You will just have to find out, won’t you?”

 

Naruto pouted after another couple of steps he asked, “What was that awesome jutsu you did?”

 

“It is a jutsu I have modified from the original, it lets me travel through any material, so long as I have the material for it that is.”

 

“Cool!” Naruto said his eyes wide, then he blinked as something clicked in his mind, “Wait? Doesn't that mean you’re a ninja if you can do jutsu’s?”

 

The man just seemed amused, though he didn’t reply. Naruto pouted for a moment again before asking another question, “So mistah, where ya going?”

 

The snake like man raised an eyebrow at him an amused expression on his face, Naruto almost thought the man wasn’t going to answer before he said, “To my lab.”

 

“A lab? Does that mean your a scientist? What kinda science do you do? I heard from jiji that there were many kinds of scientists. Or are you a doctor? Doctors have labs as well don’t they?”

 

The snake man gave a creepy chuckle, “You sure are inquisitive aren’t you Naruto-kun? I like to classify myself as both a scientist and a doctor.”

 

“Inquisitive?” Naruto repeated slowly trying to repeat the word.

 

“It means you are very curious and ask a lot of questions.”

 

“Ah!” Naruto said in realization nodding his agreement, looking around once more he asked yet another question, “Say mistah where we at?”

 

The man glanced at him again, “We are at the clan grounds, most of the more minor clans live in this area, though the Uchiha clan also live near here. The Hyuga are on the opposite end of this section of Konoha. While the Aburame live in between the two.”

 

Naruto blinked processing all of that information and trying to memorize it. He never knew this was where they lived, he had wondered so he could prank them. The odd duo continued to walk.

 

The young boy continued looking around though he didn’t see anyone else out on the streets here. “Where is everybody?” Naruto asked out loud.

 

“I assume something has distracted them” The snake man said in an amused tone. A few minutes later The pale man paused, “Follow that path, it will lead you to the market district, take care to not be spotted on the clan grounds, they tend to not like strangers.”

 

Naruto beamed at the man, “Thanks Snake-san!” he said as he took off down the path as silently as he could while still running. A few minutes of running later he found himself entering into the market district, but it wasn’t any are he recognized.

 

Slowing down to a walk he cautiously looked around. The sky was dark now night having fallen fully about ten minutes ago. The young boy shivered in the cool breeze brought in by the night. Despite this place being filled with noise, people chattering, music blaring and all that this place seemed to be way more creepy than the clan grounds.

 

A bottle smashed nearby causing the boy to startle. The smell of alcohol made him wrinkle his nose. He saw a couple a men enter into a building with a red light on it and the sounds of laughter. Shuddering he increased his pace trying to find out of this weird market distract.

 

Suddenly he felt as if he was being stared at. Increasing his pace even more he was almost about ready to run, when he was shoved him into a nearby ally causing the boy to stumble and fall, landing painfully on his butt. “Ehh who are you?” The man said blinking his slightly foggy eyes slowly as he stumbled a bit, “Been drinking to much I guess, thought you were a couple feet more to the left sor-” the man cut off as he blinked a couple more times, before his friendly, if awkward smile vanished, “You! Looks like tonight's my lucky night. I found a demon brat by itself!” the main said his eyes getting a glint in them. The man stumbled closer to him as Naruto got up.

 

The man shoved the boy into the alley wall leaning in close. The blue eyed boy scrunched his nose as the man's breath reeked of alcohol. “Can you please let me go stranger-san?” Naruto asked politely his voice wavering in fear.

 

The man either didn’t hear him or ignored him, and since the man was right up in his face staring him straight into his eyes the golden haired boy doubted it was the latter. Naruto was forced to stare into the man's dull green eyes. “You know what I hate most about you?” the man whispered with a growl.

 

“What?” Naruto whimpered out.

 

“Your fuckin’ eyes. Always filled with that stupid innocent look. As if you haven't done anything wrong. Your such a monstah!” The mans words slurred together before he shook his head and continued on, “You don’t even feel guilty for what you've done have you? For everyone you killed, including my son! He never got to have that innocent look, never got to see the sun, never got to enjoy life. And my wife! My beautiful wife, my radiant sunshine. She's gone as well cause of you! Her radiant sparkling eyes. I’ll never see them again…” 

 

The man trailed off his eyes tearing up.

 

“I-I think you got the wrong person mistah, I haven’t killed anyone!” Naruto protested struggling a bit but he was unable to escape.

 

The man pulled him away from the wall a bit before slamming him back against it dazing the young boy, “Don’t lie to me…” he hissed.

 

The man grinned crazily as he pulled out a pocket knife, keeping naruto pinned to the wall with his remaining hand. “Those eye’s… I hate them!” he shouted bringing the knife dangerously close to Naruto’s face.

 

“STOP! PLEASE STOP MISTAH!” Naruto screamed fearfully. He started thrashing trying to break free as the man brought the blade closer to his left eye. His violent thrashing caused his head to jerk forward and the knife pierced his eye. The blonde screamed in agony. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt.

 

The man laughed in a crazed manor, “Looks like you took care of one of your eyes for me.”

The man brought the small knife up to his other eye and Naruto focused on it frozen in fear. “LET ME GO! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE!” He cried out in pain and fear before the man drove the knife deep into his eye. Pain coursed through him, worse than anything he had ever felt.

 

Why was no one helping? “Who would want to help a monster like you?” the man whispered as he traced the knife down his face all the way to his heart. “You killed my family you demon, now im gonna kill you!” The young boy froze unable to move.

 

Naruto whimpered in agony as the pain coursed through him, he waited unable to do anything but cry in pain for the man to finish him off. Slowly the deranged man's grip on him loosened and fell off to him, the blonde heard a thud as something hit the floor. The young boy was frozen in fear.

 

“Who- whos there?” Naruto whimpered out scared and in pain as silence permeated the air. As no answer came he slowly tried to move his head trying to see anything, but he saw nothing. Pain crashed through him and he started to cry.

 

“Calm down Naruto-kun.” A voice spoke after another pause, it was the voice of the snake man, Naruto tried to look in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. His body protested at the movement.

 

“H-how can I calm down?” He sobbed, “I can’t see anything! How can I be a ninja if I’m blind?”

 

There was a moment of silence before the snake man spoke up again, “Hm, I might be able to help.” The snake man's voice had his normal silky qualities to it and the normal vague amusement to it the man seemed to have whenever he spoke.

 

Naruto figured that was the man's normal voice, but right now it annoyed him that the snake man still seemed amused even after naruto had his eyes stabbed. Setting that annoyance to the side for now he cautiously asked, “You- you can help?” He choked the question out as he tried to refrain from whimpering in pain.

 

“Perhaps,” the man stated slowly as if thoughtful if he could, “I might be able to replace your eyes.”

 

Naruto whimpered nodding his head, “Please… it's dark I don’t like it. It hurts...”

 

“I will help you Naruto-kun, but you will owe me a favor.”

 

The young boy nodded, “Okay.” he whispered quietly sniffling. It was after he agreed that he got the feeling he just made a deal with the devil.

 

“I’m going to pick you up now.” the man warned before he grabbed Naruto. The young boy sobbed quietly scared that he would never be able to see again. Though the pain seemed to be going away. Faintly he felt the wind rapidly brushing past them, as if they were moving very fast. He was gently placed down on top of a cold metal table. The pain had vanished, but it was still so dark.

 

Naruto heard various things being shifted and paper being rustled, and then he heard the snake man muttering, “Hmm yes, this is good. It seems I have everything I need…”

 

There was a pause and some more rustling. “Alright Naruto-kun, I’m going to give you a shot to make you sleepy, do not resist.”

 

Naruto gave a nod. A small prick on his arm caused him to wince. The boy laid down and waited for sleep to claim him. Minutes later he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoO- Orochimaru -OoOoO

 

He turned as the door opened his eyes narrowed, had he unkwongly tripped some alarm? He put the sample in his pocket as he saw that the intruder was a blonde haired kid who was out of breath.

 

So this was the kyuubi jinchuuriki, the blasted yondaime’s son. Interesting… perhaps he should kill the kid? Or maybe kidnap him? Having a jinchuriki loyal to him would help him in his crushing of Konoha…

 

“This way! I can sense the brats chakra!” A voice shouted sounding close. The young blonde looked around, most likely for a place to hide.

 

Orochimaru’s eyes narrowed, of all the chances of this happening… still, this could prove worthwhile. He thought his lip twitching upward as he thought of the many possibilities. Quickly moving behind the boy he grabbed his mouth so he wouldn't shout and activated a jutsu as he dragged the boy into the ground with him. Moving through the ground for a bit he went up above ground and released the boy.

 

Orochimaru stared at the boy still wondering what to do with the yondaime’s brat when the boy smiled at him brightly, “Thanks!”

 

Orochimaru looked at the boy for a moment before he decided that there was no need to do anything at the moment and that he didn’t want to risk his _sensei_ discovering he was here. “Kukuku, don’t mention me to anyone, and we’ll call it even.” he spoke figuring that the boy wouldn't even think twice about it.

 

The kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded and looked around. Orochimaru started to walk away, after all he really was in no rush, and a few acquaintances of his were having fun causing a distraction. No need to deprive them of there fun.

 

“What’s your name mistah? I’m Naruto.” The boy said after he had caught up to him.

 

Orochimaru glaced at the boy for a moment amused, “You will just have to find out, won’t you?” he challenged the boy. It shouldn't be that hard for the boy to find out who he was, after all one of his spies had said that they taught the genin about the three sannin.

 

The boy pouted at him for a few seconds before he asked, “What was that awesome jutsu you did?”

 

“It is a jutsu I have modified from the original, it lets me travel through any material, so long as I have the material for it that is.” Orochimaru decided to answer the boy, a vague thought of corrupting the boy came to him before he dismissed it, he didn’t have that much time for that right now.

 

“Cool!” Naruto said his eyes wide, “Wait? Doesn't that mean you’re a ninja if you can do jutsu’s?”

 

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle but decided to not answer the boy causing the boy to pout again. “So mistah, where ya going?” He raised an eyebrow at the question amused, even people who didn’t know him weren’t this bold around him, they of course thought he looked creepy, though he supposed that the jinchuuriki wouldn’t assume anything based on appearance because of how he was treated. Orochimaru answered the question, “To my lab.”

 

“A lab? Does that mean your a scientist? What kinda science do you do? I heard from jiji that there were many kinds of scientists. Or are you a doctor? Doctors have labs as well don’t they?”

 

Orochimaru chuckled as the boy asked more questions. It was a shame he wouldn’t have time to corrupt the kid, he had a feeling the kid would make a good apprentice “You sure are inquisitive aren’t you Naruto-kun? I like to classify myself as both a scientist and a doctor.”

 

“Inquisitive?” Naruto repeated slowly trying to repeat the word.

 

“It means you are very curious and ask a lot of questions.”

 

“Ah!” Naruto said in realization nodding his agreement, the boy looked around once more before he asked yet another question, “Say mistah where we at? I don’t recognize this place.” The boy was slow when he said recognize, but it was still impressive that a five year old knew of such a word. He did hear from one of his spies that the boy hung around the Hokage frequently, perhaps that was how the boy was able to speak so fluently.

 

Orochimaru looked at the boy again before answering “We are at the clan grounds, most of the more minor clans live in this area, though the Uchiha clan also live near here. The Hyuga are on the opposite end of this section of Konoha. While the Aburame live in between the two.” he answered as they walked pointing in the directions of the two opposites. They just so happened to have already pass the Aburame though.

 

They continue walking for awhile, and as expected they encountered no one, though the boy noticed as well as his next question was to ask, “Where is everybody?”

 

“I assume something has distracted them” Orochimaru answered, refraining from smirking in satisfaction, his acquaintances were having a fun time indeed. He paused as he came to a path in which would lead the blonde haired boy into konoha main. “Follow that path, it will lead you to the market district, take care to not be spotted on the clan grounds, they tend to not like strangers.” He warned Naruto, just incase someone happened to be nearby, though he doubted it.

 

Naruto beamed, “Thanks Snake-san!” he said and took off running down the path relatively quiet.

 

Orochimaru chuckled after the boy had left, perhaps he should keep an eye on the boy. Though walking with the boy did put a slight delay it wouldn’t take much to fix.

 

A few minutes later he arrived at his old laboratory, Orochimaru found the place unguarded and when he entered he was surprise to see that the place was still intact. “My my sensei… you seem to be getting senile…” He muttered as he licked his lips, so many resources he had to abandon and had thought that he had lost them. He hadn’t expected to find his lab fully intact. In fact he wasn’t even going to bother checking on the lab, but since he needed some samples from the hokages he decided that he might find something salvagble.

 

It was a shame he wouldn't be able to grab everything now, but he could definitely return for the more valuable things with storage scrolls. Orochimaru nodded, he would come back later to grab the stuff. He grabbed only one item. As it was the only sample he had from that shinobi and he was unable to get anymore. He grinned at the lock of black hair encased in the glass vial. He chuckled as he pocketed the vial and turned to leave.

 

Heading back he went towards the market distract after disguising himself he walked calmly, time to find his associates, maybe even have some fun himself.

 

He paused as he heard a screaming voice coming from further ahead, one that sounded like the brats, which would also explain why everyone else was ignoring it. Though there weren’t many out on the streets here in the red light district of the market. Orochimaru always did wonder why this part of the market was so close to clan grounds, but maybe it was because the clans didn’t care? Ah well it wasn’t like it mattered.

 

Arriving at the ally he released his henge as he saw a civilian holding Naruto with a knife to his chest over the boys heart. Orochimaru threw a senbon laced with a knockout drug. The guys face turned shocked as his grip slipped and he fell to the ground with a thud. Orochimaru saw the boy freeze, and he could see that the boys eyes had been wounded deeply, though so long as the optic nerves were fine they would most likely easily heal with treatment.

 

“Who- whos there?” the boy whimpered out, Orochimaru watched as the boy started to panic moving his head side to side as tears trailed down his face.

 

“Calm down Naruto-kun.” he finally said, the boys head snapped to his direction, a bit to the left but close. The boy seemed to be in great pain, yet he was still standing.

 

“H-how can I calm down?” the boy said continuing to whimper, “I can’t see anything! How can I be a ninja if I’m blind?”

 

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow not that the boy could see, sure he could simply drop the boy of at the hospital after henging himself… but where was the fun in that. After all he had all those resources in his laboratory, and Naruto would be a good receptacle for one of his experiments he had been wanting to try. And something as simple as they eyes… really he had many choices when it came to fixing Naruto’s eyes. So many options.

 

“Hm, I might be able to help.” he said licking his lips afterwards, perhaps if the boy could see him he would say no and run far away, but the jinchuriki couldn’t see Orochimaru’s expression turn predatory.

 

“You- you can help?” The boy said his body shuddering in pain

 

“Perhaps,” Orochimaru said giving a brief pause before he added “I might be able to replace your eyes.” as if there was any doubt, replacing eyes was easy, but doing something simple would be boring, no he had the chance to experiment. And If it worked after multiple testings than he didn’t have to go through with his other plan.

 

“Please… it's dark I don’t like it. It hurts...”

 

“I will help you Naruto-kun, but you will owe me a favor.” Orochimaru agreed, having the jinchuriki in his debt could come in handy in the future.

 

The young boy nodded, “Okay.” he whispered sniffling.

 

“I’m going to pick you up now.” Orochimaru warned so the boy wouldn’t freak out. He picked the boy up and then he used one of the iryojutsus he knew to numb the pain the boy was feeling. Looking at the body he smirked and grabbed the body of the unconscious man, it might be useful, quickly used the shunshin to get to his lab. He placed Naruto down onto the lab table and placed the body on the ground as well.

 

Going over to some papers Orochimaru looked through them reading his notes, these were especially what he was hoping to salvage, though he didn’t truly need them. They were his notes on a kinjutsu. Grabbing a few other things he nodded, “Hmm yes, this is good. It seems I have everything I need…”

 

Mixing a few of the ingredients and inserting it into a syringe he said, “Alright Naruto-kun, I’m going to give you a shot to make you sleepy, do not resist.”

 

Naruto gave a nod. Orochimaru smirked and gave the boy the sedative The boy laid down and minutes later his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Scanning the boy he checked to see the damage of his eyes, Orochimaru he could easily fix the eyes if his experiments didn’t work… that is if the eyes survived, now time for a little experiment.

 

Pulling out the vial that held the black lock of hair he smirked. First though. He turned to the body of the unconscious man. Orochimaru smirked, looks like he already had the sacrifice he needed as well. He prepared the jutsu grabbing the things he needed and making the few things he didn’t have.

 

Carefully extracting the hair he cut of an inch of it, putting the rest back into the vial he took the inch of hair and but it on the scroll as needed activating it he watched as the idiot civilian was surrounded by the seal. The man's body started twitching and jerking as dust and ash gathered around his body.

 

Orochimaru chuckled in glee at the success as the body formed before him.

 

OoOoO- ??? -OoOoO

 

Feeling a pull he frowned as he blinked and suddenly found himself standing before a black haired man with yellow slitted eyes and pale skin. The man chuckled in what he appraised to be a decent evil chuckle. He sighed inwardly as he found he couldn’t move, Edo tensei it seemed. Hmpf, why did this man summon him, looking around he found that he was in some kind of laboratory and on the table was a kid, no older than 5. He scowled, “Why have you summoned me?” he asked after he found he could move his head at least.

 

The man glanced at him and didn’t answer.

 

But the man did restrict his movements even more so now he couldn’t even talk. “I am doing an experiment.” The man answered a minute later as he came up to him.

 

The black haired man smirked as he came over and tried to take one of his eyes. He watched as the eye the slitted eye man had taken fell to dust and his eye reformed in his body. What did this man think he was trying to do? Was the man trying to find some way to take his eyes?! He growled deep in his throat and the man smirked at him. The man walked over to the boy and took out one of his eyes and returned to the edo tensei. He saw that the bright blue eye of the boy was damaged as if had been pierced.

 

The man once more took out his eye, but before his eye could reform them man shoved the boys eye. He felt his own eye reform using the material of the eye. The man grinned as it finished and then once more took the eye out from his eye socket.

 

He waited for the eye to turn to dust, but it didn’t. Could the summoner have really managed to copy his eye this way? It seemed impossible but as the pale man looked at the eye he was able to notice that the eye was completely healed though the eye was a slightly darker shade of blue now. His own eye took a bit longer to reform. The slitted eye man returned to the boy and placed the eye back in the boy and used a medical ninjutsu.

 

The process repeated for the other boy’s eye. The man smirked, “Thank you very much for your assistance.” he said in a clearly sarcastic manner as he released the jutsu. He growled before his edo tensei body fell apart, and now he was back to being a spirit. “If you ever summon me again, and slip up and give me enough control, I will kill you for what you have done.” He threatened even though he knew the man could no longer hear him.

 

Deciding he had enough he figured he should return back to where he was before the foolish man summoned him only to use him for some experiment. Pausing he glanced at the boy, the eyes remained even after the edo tensei was released, could it have actually had some effect on the boy. The man picked up the boy and used shunshin.

 

He reluctantly decided to follow, curious despite himself if what the man did had any effect on the boy. He made a henge as he found that he was in Konoha, no need to get the others panties in a twist. Eventually the man stopped at an apartment, after having henged himself, and dumped the boy onto a bed. The apartment was a mess. Empty cups of ramen clothes and other junk.

 

The experimenter stared at the boy for a moment before he left. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the boy to wake up, wondering just what the summoner had expected from what he did.

 

OoOoO- Naruto -OoOoO

 

Naruto groaned as he woke up, his eyes felt sore, pulsing with pain. Over the next few minutes the pain slowly faded away. He cracked his eyes open and stared at his apartment roof, ‘Where are all the colors?’ Was his first thought as he sat up and looked around.

 

He blinked and yawned before he startled as he realized that he was seeing stuff, ‘I can see again!’ He may have only been blind for a few minutes, but it had felt like forever… not being able to see he hated it. Though not being able to see colors was weird, but at least he could see something.

“Ah it seems you are awake Naruto-kun,” A familiar voice said. Naruto turned to see the snake man. His eyes which used to be yellow, were now just a grey, everything appeared in shades of grey up to the darkest of blacks, and the lightest of whites.

 

Naruto leapt up and tackled the snake man in a hug, “Thank you so much for returning my sight to me mistah!”

 

The man who returned his sight to him awkwardly patted him on his back. After Naruto finally released him the snake man asked, “How is your vision Naruto-kun?”

 

“Everything is in shades of grey… but I can see things more clear than before, like the time used to be blurry, but now I can see the numbers!” He said excitedly pointing to his clock as an example.

 

The man gave his creepy chuckle, though Naruto didn’t think the man was purposely trying to be creepy, it seemed the man was just naturally creepy. “Kukuku, interesting… it seems that your vision has become monochromatic… and your eyesight most likely was degraded.”

 

“Monochromatic?” Naruto repeated slowly.

 

“It means that you only see one wavelength of the visible spectrum.” The snake man explained.

 

Naruto just frowned again not understanding. The man sighed, “It means you only see one color.”

 

“Oh!” Naruto exclaimed before blinking, “Wait so how did you heal my eyes mistah?”

 

The snake like man didn’t answer.

 

“Will I ever be able to see colors again?” Naruto asked after a moment.

 

“I do not have any answers for you, perhaps they will, but they might not,” The man’s head tilted to the side and his eyes flickered to the window, “I must be going now, I have been delayed for to long. Remember Naruto-kun to not mention me to anyone, and that you owe me a favor,” The snake man said as he slowly started sinking into the ground. “Goodbye Naruto-kun.”

 

“Goodbye Snake-nii!” Naruto said waving as the man's head fully disappeared in the ground.

 

The young boy collapsed back onto his bed afterwards, wondering what he should do. Eventually he got up and changed his clothes. Deciding to get some well deserved ramen he went to his favorite place of all time. Ichiraku’s ramen. Happily eating the food he chatted happily with the ramen stand owner and his daughter.


End file.
